Sabariel Greenwood
"Demon's taint this world with their filth. I will ensure that no other race has to deal with what the Quel'dorei people had to suffer. What the Sin'dorei still suffer. Tal anu'men no Quel'dorei!" '' Farstrider Lieutenant Sabariel Greenwood ('Born of House Dawnbreaker''') is not an average demon hunter, instead of being like the Illidari, she chooses to not perform their foul rituals to fight the ever growing numbers of demons, instead, standing clear of any fel magics, she uses her sharpshooter abilities and keen senses which have been honed over many years. History The eldest daughter born of Lord Serbanal and Lady Elizia Dawnbreaker was named Sabariel Elizabeth Dawnbreaker. As she grew older, she started to show signs of not wanting to be like her parents, in the noble game. Her brother, Arthanal, quickly became a notable arcanist amongst Silvermoon. Where as her younger sister, Auril, and best friend Miliel Sunblade, a middle classed girl who aspired to be a royal guard, would follow her on adventures around the Eversong Woods, often getting in trouble by her mother when they come home covered in leaves and dirt from their expeditions. As she became of age she decided that she would become a Farstrider. With her Marksmanship with her bow and the ever support of Auril, who also became a Farstrider, the two Dawnbreaker girls rose through the ranks quickly. Any mission those girls took was done as quickly as possible and as well as possible. Of course other Farstriders were able to mimic those traits, being the elite of course. Second War Soon after the two girls became Lieutenant Rangers, the second war broke out. With the clashing of Grand Alliance and the Orcish Horde, the two girls, as well as a few other Farstriders, were deployed into the battle, causing heavy casualties on the Horde side, the two were eventually pulled back to Quel'Thalas. Third War When the Undead Scourge ripped through Silvermoon, the Dawnbreaker girls were able to stay alive. Their family not so much. With Lord and Lady Dawnbreaker falling during the invasion and Arthanal needing to feed on magic once again. Focused on keeping her younger sister alive, the two fled the city, with the permission of the new Ranger-General. As they were about to leave the city they caught a glance at what had become of Arthanal, twisted by fel, his eyes blazed green, which were once blue. Upon seeing their people twisted by the magics which they craved, their resolve to defeat those that would destroy them would now be greater. And so they split up and went their separate ways; Auril to hunt dangerous creatures, and Sabariel to hunt demons. Zar Tiros Modas As more demons fell to Sabariel, the most infamous amongst them she became. As demons fell to her black arrows, they called her as such. Zar Tiros Modas, meaning The Black Arrow in demonic, was the name they bestowed upon her. As she became a larger threat, they sent a Dreadlord to bring her down. However a quiver of fourty eight arrows and one decapitation later, the Dreadlord was killed. It is unknown whether he really died, or went back to the Twisting Nether. Battle Between Dawnbreaker's On a crossing of the Thandol Span, the only known bridge between the the Northern Eastern Kingdoms and the South, Sabariel saw Arthanal crossing the other way, at this time his once blue eyes had turned a fierce green and his once dark blonde hair had begun turning grey. After a few words of hate were expressed across the two of them, a duel broke out. Which Sabariel managed to win barely, making Arthanal take a black arrow to the shoulder, and causing him to fall of the bridge. Sabariel later checked for his body, but none was found. She assumes that he is dead and his body lies on the bottom of the ocean. The Highguard After hunting a number of demons, Sabariel began to realise that there were beginning to be more of them. Worried that something may be coming, Sabariel turned to her long time friend, Miliel Sunblade, to see if she had a place where she would be welcome, and sure enough she had just the place. After speaking with Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Sabariel was reinstated her rank of Farstrider Lieutenant, and has shared her arrow-head plans with their engineers. Shattered Memories A hunting party was formed between Sabariel and a few of her friends, heading towards Felwood with a notice which stated that demonic activity had begun to spike. After attempting to stop their numbers rising, Sabariel and her group decided to clear out a cave. However all memory of the cave, and whatever happened inside remained, was lost somehow. When Sabariel awoke, her armour and weapons were missing... and her boyfriend, confirmed dead. The report from the confirmation team was irregular however it confirmed his death. Preparing the Hellstriders After a conversation with Ranger-Lady Dawnsorrow, Sabariel has agreed to teach those of the Highguard how to counter-act demons. With the mind to create a division known as the Hellstriders, Sabariel has gotten quite the task to teach the entirety of the Highguard. However, as a private specialist company, working in the background as to not interfere with other commitments, she begins to recruit her friends and those wanting to join the cause. The cause to slay the demons of Azeroth and counter-act any plans they make. Kill Count In Sabariel's journal, there are numerous pages of what demons look like, their weakspots and how powerful they are. She has a habit of writing down how many she's killed of each type. The list is as follows: Mo'arg: 15 Pit Lord: 2 Dreadlord: 1 Doomguard: 20 Void Terror: 13 Infernal: 2 Succubus: 46 Void Walker: 27 Imp: 199 Shivarra: 26 Beholder: 125 Demonic Hound: 2 Fel Stalker: 74 Equipment Sabariel uses a variety of different weapons to do her job. She used to possess on her person a quiver that holds fourty-eight arrows, a dagger on the back of her belt, a sword at her hip which has three runes on it; Mana-Shattering, Fel-Shattering and Void-Shattering and her bow and armour of the Farstriders. However, her new equipment, designed by Highguard engineers and made by their blacksmiths, should prove to be much more efficient. Her new equipment includes; Strong, yet light armour, two larger quivers (Holding 60 arrows each), throwing knives strapped to both her arms, A hidden blade on her left gauntlet, a small crossbow on the underside of the right gauntlet with extra bolts in a quiver strapped to her right thigh, under her knee length black skirt. A new sword with similar runes sheathed at her side, a new bow adorned with green crystals of decoration and a new dagger on the back of her belt. She also now wears a red and gold scarf around her mouth, a present from her sister, Auril. She wears it to show her dedication to all elven people, that she hunts demons for both the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei. Anti-Demon "Black" Arrows Her arrows are unique in the fact that the barbs of the head spiral down the shaft slightly, as the arrow is loosed, the arrow spins, as the arrowhead hits the armour or shield, it acts like a drill to dig further into the metal than normal tipped arrows. Stronger metals, like saronite, make the arrow break with its force, but leaving a noticable dint in the armour. The colour of the arrow comes from the wood she uses, using a dark, almost black wood, which is rather stronger than normal wood. Hence the name Black Arrows. Quotes - "Where it be in this life or next, I will always be with you Sister, I will always take care of you. Except for now because you're going down to Booty Bay" Sabariel to her sister Auril as they went their separate ways. - "Demons, I hate 'em, but without them, I'd be out of a job. Kinda. Actually I'd still be a ranger...so nevermind" Sabariel about her employment. - "Arthanal! You have caused me and Auril a feeling worse than death, seeing you, our own brother, turned to madness. I will end this here. Tonight, I'll avenge Mother and Father, as you failed to protect them." Sabariel during her confrontation with Arthanal. - "If the Legion suddenly invades Azeroth, I hope I have enough arrows for them all" Sabariel when asked what she'd do if the Legion invaded. - "They are the prey, and I am the hunter" Sabariel's motto. - "It is okay, it is life I suppose, and it must continue for those that still linger. The initial shock has passed yet the gap remains" Sabariel when consoled by one of her friends. Trivia * Sabariel has a companion hawk, It's just a hawk that started to follow her through her travels, now it stays close to her since they became friends, her name is Isabella. * Sabariel has a slight accent, not as strong as the Gilnean one though. * When most think of Demon Hunter's, Illidan and the Illidari come to mind. Sabariel is pure Quel'dorei with no fel taint. She's a ranger that hunts demons. Think Diablo 3 Demon Hunter. * Sabariel is no courting Haleaen Nightflare as he is confirmed dead. * Sabariel's Theme song is Until the End, by Breaking Benjamin Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:The Highguard